The Aftermath
by KayliPumpkin
Summary: Sequel to 'The Bullet'. What happened to Kitty after she got shot? Why did she forgive Toad? How did Lance take it? All these questions, and more answered in this story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. Please review!** **This takes place after Kitty got shot. I felt like it deserved a better ending than the one I gave it.**

Kitty's eyes fluttered awake. She woke up after her surgery. She slowly moved her head towards her surroundings. She heard machines beeping, white walls, not many pictures on the wall, and a TV in front of her. She looked at herself, and saw that she was wearing pink scrub shorts, along with a shirt. She looked at her arm and saw she was attached to an IV drip. Next to her was a sleeping Lance, holding her hand. Kitty smiled at him.

"Lance..." She said, gently rubbing his shoulder. Lance slowly woke up, and saw his girlfriend smiling at him.

"Kitty?" He asked.

"Hey, sleepy head." She said. Lance then pulled her into a hug, until he let go when Kitty hissed in pain. Kitty lifted shirt up a little, and saw that her flat yet muscular stomach was wrapped in bandages.

"Oh yeah..." She said, pulling her shirt down. Lance carefully put his arm around her, and pulled her close.

"I know." He said.

"What happened?" She asked. Lance shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, when you were being taken to the hospital, the police arrested Toad for carrying a gun without a valid permit. Everybody is here, except for Toad and Pietro. Toad's in police custody, obviously, and Pietro went to the Brotherhood to grab something. At least that's what he told us." Lance explained. Kitty nodded her head. Lance then stood up.

"I'm gonna go tell the others you woke up." He said as he kissed her on the cheek, and walked out of the room. Kitty smiled at the closed door.

* * *

Lance walked out and saw the others waiting, checking their phones, or flipping through some random magazine. Logan walked up to him.

"How is she?" Logan asked. Lance shook his head.

"She's a little sore, but she woke up, and that's what matters." He explained. Storm walked up to them.

"I'm going to grab something to drink." She said as she kissed Logan, and walked away. Lance went to sit down until he saw two police officers escorting a man with handcuffs. Everybody stared in shock as they recognized the man being escorted. It was Toad Tolansky.

"You!" Lance shouted as he lunged at Toad, but was being held back by Scott and Logan, "Thanks to you, my girlfriend was shot! You're lucky the bullet only grazed her skin, and didn't actually shoot her! Let go of me!" Lance shouted at Toad, Scott, and Logan. One of the police officers step forward.

"Stan down, Mr. Alvers, Mr. Tolansky here, says he wants to speak with Ms. Pryde." He said. Logan growled at him.

"You're just going to let him, after what he did to her?"

"Sir, I promise you, Tolansky will not try anything. He just wants to speak to her, that's all. " He explained. He then nodded to his partner, as he walked Toad towards the room. Lance grabbed Toad by the shirt, before he could walk into the room.

"Do anything to hurt or harm her, and I will bring a building down on you." He threatened. The officer shook him off, and continued to walk Toad.

* * *

Kitty watched her favorite show, but stopped until she saw Toad and the police officer walk into the room.

"Hi, Toad." She said. Toad had a hurt expression when he saw her sitting on her hospital bed.

"Hi." He replied.

"Two minutes, Tolansky. Make it quick." The officer said. Toad nodded his head. He then walked out of the room.

"Kitty, look..." Toad looked away from her, with tears in his eyes. Kitty nodded her head, knowing why he was afraid and sacred to look at her.

"I know. it's okay." She said. Toad walked towards her, and cried.

"No! It's not! It's not okay! I shot you! You were bleeding! I could've killed you! I didn't mean it! I just wish I could take it back! I wanted revenge on Duncan, I didn't want you hurt." He said, letting it all out. Kitty put a hand on his back in comfort.

"Toad, It's okay! I know it was an accident. You have nothing to be sorry for." She said. Toad looked up at her, and wiped some of his tears away.

"Really? Even after what I did to you..."

"Again, Toad, it was an accident. I forgive you. Really I do." She said. Toad then put his head on her lap, for some reason. Kitty didn't know what to do, so she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Your boyfriend threatened me, you know." Toad said. Kitty giggled at him.

"He has a tendency to do that, to people who hurt his girlfriend." She said. Toad smiled.

"Even if it was an accident?" He asked.

"Accident or not, they hurt his girlfriend, they'll pay." They both laughed. The laughing stopped when the police officer came back into the room.

"Time's up, Tolansky. Let's go." The officer said. Toad walked towards him, but not before smiling at Kitty, one more time.

* * *

As Toad and the officer walked, he got glares by everyone that he walked by, and another death threat by Lance, who was still being held back by Scott and Logan. Toad stopped when Lance finished his death threat.

"I'm sorry. Really I am." He said. Lance only glared at him.

"If you're sorry you wouldn't have done it." And those were the last words Lance said to Toad, before he was sent to juvie. Everyone stared in silent, as they watched Toad be taken away by the police. Scott and Logan let go of him, after Toad was out of sight.

"You know, even though what he did to Kitty is unforgivable you shouldn't try to kill him, I mean you guys lived in the same house, you drove him home everyday, he thought Kitty was his sister. You should've known he was depressed, you should've known he was being bullied, and you know how much Kitty hates it when you get involved in fights." Scott explained. Lance looked at him.

"Look summers, I don't care what you say. Yes, we lived in the same house, yes I drove him, and yes whenever he's around Kitty he suddenly becomes happy. And just so you know, he was never depressed, he was still a happy smiling Toad, we know about the bullying for months, we told him to stand up and tell someone, he just told us to stay out if it, and that he deserved all of it, I know Kitty hates that I fight, but that's just how I get when I see her hurt. She's my girlfriend, and I hate the thought of her getting hurt. I guess that's why I wanted to go berserk on him." Lance said, coming up with an explanation for Scott's words. Scott stood speechless, not knowing what else to say. Jean stood up and walked over to her boyfriend.

"Let's go visit Kitty." Jean said leading them all into Kitty's room.

* * *

A day later, Kitty left the hospital, and was now being protected and followed by either one of the X-Men or Brotherhood. Right now, she and a couple of the X-Men and Brotherhood were hanging out at the mall, talking, eating until they saw Toad walking towards them.

"Hi, guys." He said. He was rubbing his wrists and looking down. Everyone stared at him with shocked faces. Toad was sentenced to three months in juvie. They don't know how he got out.

"Mind if I sit down?" He asked. The X-Men and Brotherhood stared at each other, but moved and made room for Toad. Toad sat next to Kitty and Lance. Lance instantly glared at him, and gently put his arm around Kitty pulling her closer. Toad nodded at Kitty.

"Hey, Kitty."

"Hey." She said. Lance only glared, not wanting to threaten or hurt Toad, due to him being afraid of making Kitty angry at him. Nobody said anything, until Pietro spoke up.

"So, Toad how did you get out of Juvie?" He asked.

"An anonymous source pulled some strings and got me out. I don't know who." He replied. Everyone nodded their heads, and went back to eating. Toad started to make conversation with Kitty, while Lance got more and more angry. Evan then saw a familiar face.

"Hey, look." He said, nodding towards the face. Everyone turned towards where he was nodding and saw Duncan walking with some of his friends. Toad looked away, while Jean rubbed his back, calming him down.

"What's going to happen to him?" Scott asked.

"Three day suspension." Jean answered, still comforting toad.

"It should be more." Pietro said. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Toad then felt like himself again, no longer afraid or scared of people like Duncan.

 **Finished! I felt like I did a sloppy job, giving it a short conclusion. So here's the aftermath. Review!**


End file.
